


Honey... Bee Mine Forever.

by CassondraWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassondraWinchester/pseuds/CassondraWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are married and have a sixteen year old. She comes home for school and informs Dean she has a report she has to write for English. The assignment is to write a paper about how your parents meet, when they knew they were in love, where they proposed and what the wedding was like. So Dean grabs his and Cas' memory box and tells her Cas and his story..... Cas eaves dropping on his husband and daughter the whole time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey... Bee Mine Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you my AWESOME Beta Dani :) 
> 
> Fun fact: Melissa means honey bee.

"Dad!" Dean heard his daughter bellow out as she came through the front door, just getting home from school.

"Up here Melissa. I'm in the bedroom putting away laundry." 

A few minutes later she came bouncing through the bedroom door, her long blonde hair up in a ponytail, swaying back-and-forth. She had an A&W in one hand and a bag of Twizzlers in the other. Dean snorted. "Your Uncle Gabe is the worst influence. I blame your candy addiction on him! He has pumped you full of sweets ever since you were little." 

Melissa smiled. "Yeah, looking back that's probably why he was my favorite babysitter, huh?" They both laughed. Melissa walked around her dad, who was folding and hanging his and Cas' clothes, and flopped down on the bed. 

"So... how was school? Are you glad it's Friday?" 

"School was good. Always glad when Friday rolls around and _bonus_! Ashley gets to spend the night! Oh by the way? She will be here around 6. She has to go to her brother’s band recital first." She replies while opening her A &W then biting the ends off a Twizzler and dropping it into her soda to use as a straw. Dean raised his eyebrow at her and she smirked. "Uncle Gabe taught me that."

"What, when you were like 7?"

"No... Actually, last week." 

Dean shook his head. "Why does that not surprise me…?"

"So back to the topic of school. I have a paper I've got to write this weekend for English."

"Anything I can help with?"

"Actually, yes, I do need your help. The paper is about you and Papa. How you guys met, when you both knew you were in love, where you proposed, and what kind of wedding you two had. I also need some pictures and a memento that means something special to you and Papa. Besides just showing off me, of course.”

"Let me finish putting up the laundry and I will help you with your paper sweetie." Melissa jumped up, grabbed her soda and Twizzlers, and kissed her dad on the cheek.

"Thanks Dad. I will be in my room, just come in there when you are finished. I can take notes with my laptop while you tell me yours and Papa's epic romance," she called out from the hallway.

Dean hung the last of the laundry in the closet, then reached up to the shelf above where they hang their shirts and began to shift things around until he found what he was looking for. Smiling, he pulled down his and Cas' memory box filled with special objects (or what they deemed special) from high school and college, along with a thick photo album that said ' _The Greatest Love Story of all Time_ ' written in his husband’s handwriting. Dean remembered the night he wrote it on there well... It had been their wedding night. 

He ran his hand across the cover slowly; it was starting to look a little worn, but age will do that, and Cas had started it when they were Freshman in high school. He gathered everything in his arms, ready to go tell Melissa his and Cas' _’Epic Romance’_ as his daughter called it.

Dean knocked on his daughter's door.

"Come in Dad!" She was sitting in a bean bag chair, her laptop balanced on her knees, with her other bean bag chair pulled up next to hers. The window was open, letting the sunshine light her room. She looked over her shoulder to see her Dad coming through her door with a box and photo album and motioned to the free chair. "Come sit with me." Dean sat beside his daughter, both of them facing the huge window and giving them a wonderful view of Cas' garden in the backyard. "So, what do you have there?"

"This is Papa and my memory box. It's filled with objects from high school and college that has special meaning to us. That," he said, pointing to the album, "is our photo album filled with pictures of us starting from the day we met."

"How come I haven't seen that one?" Melissa questioned

"Because it was in the back of the closet with our memory box, and has been for almost sixteen years."

"Can I?" Melissa asked as she reached for the memory box." Dean just smiled and nodded.

Cas had gotten off of work early and he wanted to surprise Dean and Melissa. He snuck in quietly and climbed the stairs with ninja skills so that not a step squeaked. He paused when he made it up stairs and heard voices coming from his daughter's room. Cas smiled and looked inside. There he saw Dean and Melissa sitting in the bean bag chairs they had gotten her for Christmas, facing the window. He was getting ready to make his presence known when he saw the memory box and album. Instead, he stilled and leaned against the door frame. 

"So are all these notes?" Melissa questioned as she held up a handful of folded notebook papers. 

Dean smiled and huffed a little laugh. "Yeah, your Papa liked to write love notes."

"Aww, that's so sweet! Are they safe to read?"

"Oh yeah, your Papa never wrote anything bad." 

Cas had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing because _clearly_ Dean didn’t remember some of the letters he wrote to him. Melissa opened one and began to read it while Dean was setting the contents of the memory box on the floor between them. Melissa's bright blue eyes widened and she folded the note back up and threw it at Dean with an expression of shock that rivaled one her Papa could give.

"You said these were safe to read!!" Dean stopped removing stuff from the box and looked confused. "I did _not_ need to know that you and Papa lost your virginity in the back seat of baby!" Melissa shuddered "Me and my friends have been in that backseat!! And _really_ Dad? The backseat of a car?"

"Hey! I took him out to dinner first and drove him to a romantic place with a beautiful view."

"Which he probably couldn't see from the backseat," Melissa muttered, snickering. She handed Dean back all the love notes. "Here. There are just some things you don't need to know about your parents and I'm not sure I can handle anything else those notes contain." Dean laughed and set them off to the side, making a mental note to reread them later.

They continue looking through the memory box and Melissa frowned, as she pulled out a red cardboard box. "Uhh, Dad? Why is there a empty apple pie box from McDonald's in here?" 

Dean laughed, as he took it into his hands and smiled. "Your Papa used to make Grandma Becky stop at McDonald's every morning before school so he could get me two apple pies. I told him how much I loved pie the first day we met; the next day he came in with two apple pies from McDonald's and then every day after that."

"That's so sweet," Melissa grinned at her dad. She continued looking through her parent’s memories, finding a glass orb about as heavy as a paperweight with a bloomed red rose inside. "Hey Dad, what's this?" 

"I had that made for your Papa by the local florist. We had only been dating for a little over a month and I really wanted to get him something special for his birthday. The week before his birthday I was freaking out because I still had not gotten him anything and had no clue what to get him. I remember I spent Friday night at Papa's house and we sat up all night talking. Just before the sunrise we decided we were going to go lay in Grandma Becky's garden and watch the sun come up. Your grandma kept a beautiful garden right on up ‘til the day it became too hard on her. Papa's garden reminds me a lot of hers…”

Together, Dean and Melissa looked out at the large flower garden below them. “Your Papa modeled his garden after her’s, I think. Except your grandmother loved her peonies. Every few steps, there was a large white or pink bush with flowers that were bigger than my entire hand. The moment you stepped outside of the house you could smell them. But, in the center, she had rings of lilies and iris’, and this patch of grass surrounded by rose bushes that was just perfect to lay on.

“We laid there waiting for the sun to rise. It was beautiful watching it rise and spread light across the garden. I almost missed it, but out of the corner of my eye I saw it. A large bud on one of the rose bushes we were beside was getting ready to blossom. I told Papa and we just watched as it opened and greeted the day. It was the most beautiful thing I ever saw…

“The rose blooming was a close second but nothing compared to the look of awe and wonderment in your Papa's eyes..." Dean sighed and smiled softly. "I didn't think it was possible, but I fell in love with him a little more that day. Right then I knew what I wanted to give your Papa for his birthday. I told Grandma Becky and she took her gardening shears and cut the rose that we had watch bloom earlier that morning. She gave it to me right before I left and I took it to the florist and told him I wanted it to be preserved in glass. It took every penny of my allowance that I had been saving, but it was well worth it when I saw the look on your Papa's face when he opened it on his birthday."

"That was so thoughtful Dad. I bet it was Papa's favorite present." Melissa turned the glass in her hands once more before handing it back to Dean. She pulled out an envelope next, Dean immediately took it from her hands and shook his head, the tips of his ears turning pink. 

“You… don’t want to look at those photos,” he mumbled and slid the envelope underneath his leg. He explained the significance of a Hershey's kiss tag -- the first piece of chocolate your Papa ever gave me -- and a clip of movie stubs --every movie your Papa and I went to-- before she reached in and pulled out a wooden ring box. 

Dean smiled and Cas had to put his hand over his mouth to stop the little gasp that tried to escape. "What's this Dad?" Dean reached over and took the little wooden box and opened it revealing a silver ring the band made to look like a honeycomb with a slightly raised golden bee adorning the middle of the band.

"This, Melissa, answers a lot of the questions you asked earlier: how we met, when we knew we were in love, and where I proposed... I owe meeting the love of my life to a honeybee." Dean took a deep breath, closed his eyes and recalled so perfectly the day he and Cas met. "How we met and when we fell in love was on the same day." Dean smiled at his daughter. "It was love at first sight. I met your Papa the first day of high school."

_Dean Winchester stepped off the school bus with a smile on his face. Today was his first day of high school. He was deep in thought --fighting nerves as well as excitement-- as he walked to the doors, not paying the best attention, so Dean didn't see the other student walking right towards him until it was too late._

_The other student slammed into Dean and stumbled backwards. Dean wrapped an arm around him to keep them both from falling down. When he looked up, Dean found himself staring into the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. The guy had a bad case of bedhead, but it was cute, really cute._

_Dean cleared his throat. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."_

_"It was me that wasn't looking... I'm sorry, I was watching honey bees by the bushes."_

_"Honey bees?"_

_"Yes, honey bees, I love them. They are very interesting. For instance, did you know that honey bees are the only bees that die after they sting?"_

_“No... I can't say I did. What's your name?"_

_"Castiel. Castiel Novak."_

_"Castiel, wow that's a mouthful. Can I call you Cas?"_

_"Cas? Yeah I like it. And you are?" Dean held out his hand, Cas took it._

_"Dean Winchester, pleased to meet you, Cas."_

_Cas shook his hand. "You too, Dean."_

_"So what's your first class, Cas?" Cas pulled out his schedule, Dean did the same._

_"English."_

_"Yeah? Me too. We can sit together."_

_They compared their schedules and quickly realized... "That's awesome! We have all the same classes." Dean wrapped his arms around Cas' shoulder as they entered the building. "So Cas, tell me about yourself. What brings you to Lawrence High? Everyone around here knows everyone, so that means you must be new..."_

_"My parents moved us here from Little Heaven, Delaware."_

_"Were you super pissed?" Cas smiled and looked at Dean, giving him a small nod._

_"I was... but I'm starting to get over it."_

_Dean matched Cas’ small smile and they were best friends from that day forward, practically inseparable._

_One year, it had taken Dean one year to get up to courage to tell Cas that he liked him. Cas had come out to Dean a little over halfway through their Freshman year, and Dean did a happy dance when he was alone in his bedroom that night. But it still took him another six months (a few months into their sophomore year), before he said anything._

__"Dean what do you think about the new student Balthazar?" Cas asked not looking up from his English book. They had gone to Cas' house after school, and were in his room studying._ _

__"He seems okay... Why?" Dean asked from his spot on the bed, looking away from his history book his homework long forgotten. Cas looked up from his English book, biting his lip._ _

__"Well, because he asked me out."_ _

__"WHAT! And what did you say?"_ _

__Cas shrugged. "I said to let me think about it."_ _

__"Well you need to call him Cas. Call him right now and tell him you thought about it and no you can't."_ _

__Cas sighed. "I'm a sophomore in high school, Dean. I've never had a boyfriend, been on a date, or had my first kiss."_ _

__Dean could feel himself panicking.  
"Well neither have I! Cas just... don't go out with him."_ _

__"But **why** Dean?"_ _

__"Because you can't Cas. You just can't. He can't be your first boyfriend! **I'm** supposed to be your first boyfriend, I'm supposed to take you on your first date, and I'm supposed to be your first kiss!" Dean shut his mouth, slammed his hands over it when he realized all he had just said._ _

__"Do you.... Do you really mean that Dean?"_ _

__Too late to turn back now. Slowly, Dean nodded._ _

__"Yes, Cas. Every word."_ _

__"Okay... Well ask me."_ _

__It took Dean a second to catch the meaning of what Cas just said, but when he did he smiled. "Castiel, will you be my boyfriend?"_ _

__"Yes, Dean."_ _

__"And… Can I kiss you, Cas?"_ _

__"Yes, Dean," Castiel whispered back._ _

__Dean set his books to the side and positioned himself next to Cas. Dean took his hand and placed it on Cas' cheek, pulling him in and kissing him softly. It was just a graze of lips against lips, sending a shiver through Cas’ entire body. Dean gave him a small, nervous smile when they met eyes and slowly leaned in again._ _

__This time, the kiss was harder and with his hand shaking against Cas’ cheek --the only sign that Dean Winchester was nervous as all hell-- Dean tentatively ran his tongue over Cas' bottom lip encouraging him to open. Cas gasped, shivering once more and opened, letting Dean slip his tongue in, exploring Cas' mouth. Cas responded, his own tongue doing some exploring of its own._ _

__The kiss was wet, a little messy as they languidly learned every corner and crevice of the other’s mouth. But it was their first kiss and it was nothing short of amazing._ _

_Dean and Cas stayed in the closet all of their Sophomore year, but at the start of Junior year, they were tired of pretending and came out together as a couple. They got bullied some and called names, there were three students in their class that made more trouble for them than others; Alastair, Azazel and Luc would make fun and degrade Dean and Cas every chance they got. But Cas was happy not hiding any more. He was glad he could finally be who he really was in public, to openly be with Dean. The two also came out to their parents the summer before the start of their junior year._

_They made dinner for their parents at Cas’ house, and they came out over dessert. The first words spoken after their big reveal were by Becky: 'I knew you two would end up together!' Both sets of parents took the news surprisingly well and deep down had suspected this day was coming. They were very accepting and supportive. John and Mary loved Castiel; Chuck and Becky felt the same love for Dean._

_Dean could still remember the day he saw it. He had been walking to the library to meet his nerd of a boyfriend, who insisted on studying on a Saturday He was walking past the shops, looking in the windows, when he saw something in the local jewelry store window that caught his eye and made him go in. Dean had came out thirty minutes later, two months of allowance gone on a spur of the moment purchase, and in his pocket was a little wooden box. It held a honey bee ring, and he couldn't wait to give it to Cas, he just knew he would love it._

__Dean entered the library and immediately saw Cas at a table in the back with books opened all around him. Dean walked down the aisle and sat down beside Cas, kissing him on the cheek. One of the boys at the table next to him faked a cough and muttered 'fags' under his breath. Dean didn't need to look at him to know who it was. It was Alastair, flocked by his two lackeys Azazel and Luc. Dean sat by his boyfriend, trying his best to ignore their ignorant classmates, and instead tried to focus on wondering what the hell those three were even doing in a library, especially on a Saturday._ _

__However, staying calm and ignoring them wasn’t easy when they just continued making comments about how being gay ‘was a sickness’ and ‘something was definitely wrong in the head with someone like that’. Slowly, Dean ran his hand over his pocket, feeling the wooden box with the ring he had been so excited to give to Cas right before entering the library. But now... now he wasn't so sure._ _

__They have to deal with dicks like Alastair, Azazel, and Luc at school five days a week and if he gave Cas' a ring? That would only just give them all kinds of new ammunition, like ‘who's the bride who's the groom’. Dean could already imagine all the shit those three could come up with. So Dean decided to wait... to hold off on giving Cas the ring._ _

__Dean sat with Cas until he was finished studying. Then he took him out for dinner and a movie before they went back to Dean's house; Cas was staying the night with him. While Cas was in the shower, Dean took the wooden box and shoved in the back of the drawer in his desk, burying it. He would give it to Cas. Just not now. Now wasn’t the right time._ _

__

__"I hate homophobic assholes! It's horrible you felt you couldn't give Papa his ring because of what those three dicks would say about it or the trouble it would start," Melissa ranted, clenching her fists in her lap._ _

__"What did I say about language?" Dean playfully chastised._ _

__"To watch it when Papa's around."_ _

__Cas rolled his eyes from the doorway._ _

__"That's right sweetie," Dean said and pulled on her ponytail. She batted his hand away._ _

__"Don't mess with the hair!"_ _

__Dean snorted, "You big priss."_ _

__Melissa scoffed, reaching over to ruffle her Dad’s hair. Dean dodged._ _

__"Dad, it takes you longer to fix your hair than me and Papa combined! So don't call _me_ a priss." Melissa teased and Cas almost giggled and blew his cover. "So how long did it take for you to give the ring to Papa?"_ _

__"I gave him the ring the day I proposed."_ _

__Melissa gasped, "You mean this is his engagement ring?" Dean smiled, running his finger over the bee._ _

___No one was surprised when the senior year drew to a close and Cas was named valedictorian. He was so incredibly nervous; he started working on his speech the day that he found out he was named valedictorian, two months before graduation. Dean was so proud of Cas. He listened to Cas give his speech over and over, every single time Cas tweaked something, until he thought it was perfect._ _ _

___The day of graduation was hectic. Dean was in his room searching for his keys. He thought for **sure** he’d laid them on his desk... He needed to find them and get going! He had to pick up Cas in twenty minutes so they could be at school on time to meet up with the Senior class, teachers and principal to take pictures before graduation._ _ _

___'I must have knocked them in the top drawer last night when I had it open,' Dean thought to himself as he dug through the drawer. He felt his keys and pulled them out. Along with the keys a little wooden box came tumbling out, and Dean barely caught it before it hit the ground. In his hand was the wooden box that held the bee ring he had bought last year, but he still hadn’t given it to Cas. Dean slipped the box into his pocket, decision made. He would give it to Cas tonight when they were alone after graduation, to celebrate them graduating and both getting accepted to The University of Kansas. Cas was going for his BSN in Nursing and Dean was going for a BASW in Social Work, contemplating working in case management. Both of them wanted to work at Lawrence General after they graduated._ _ _

___When it was almost time for the graduating class to be seated, Cas reached for Dean’s hand. "Dean I'm so nervous. I’m going to vomit." Cas clutched at Dean._ _ _

___"You got this babe, your speech is wonderful, you are amazing. If you get too nervous, look at me, okay? Look me right in my eyes and pretend you are practicing in my room."_ _ _

___Cas kissed Dean. "Thanks, I love you Dean."_ _ _

___"Love you too, Cas."_ _ _

___A few teachers, a guest speaker, and some other students spoke before it was Cas' turn to give his valedictorian speech. Dean could tell his boyfriend was still nervous. He also heard Alastair, Azazel, and Luc calling him names from behind him, but Dean didn't care what they thought He found it silly he ever did and he couldn't even find it in himself to get mad. He just felt really sorry for them; with such closed minds they would never be able to truly love someone like he loved Cas._ _ _

___He turned his attention back to the stage where his boyfriend was now giving his speech. Cas' big blue eyes locked onto Dean's green ones and everything else faded away; Cas was just giving his speech to Dean. The whole time, Dean's mind ran wild. He loved Cas. He wanted to be with Cas for the rest of his life, and he wanted everyone to know._ _ _

___As Cas started ending his speech, Dean had just made it up on stage. Cas looked at him in shock, stumbling over the last few words he spoke as he watched Dean move. Dean unclipped the mic from Cas' graduation gown and clipped it to his own. "To our valedictorian who kept a perfect 4.0 grade point average during all of high school! And to my amazing boyfriend of the past three years." Dean smiled at the love of his life, his heart pounding so fast he was afraid it was going to break his rib cage._ _ _

___“Cas… You’re my best friend, and you’re the love of my life. I can’t imagine a day without you in it and… Jesus, I can’t believe I am doing this…” Dean laughed, the nervous sound echoing through the speaker system. He could feel his hands shaking, but his eyes were trained on Cas’ face, big blue eyes staring at him, confused but still full of so much love it made Dean ache. “Okay, right,” Dean said, clearing his throat as he dropped slowly to one knee, reaching into his pocket to pull out the wooden box. He fumbled once, almost dropping the box off of the stage as he tried to open it._ _ _

___Finally, it opened, and he held it up to Cas, an offering of his love. “When you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with a person, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible. You even… get up in front of everyone you’ve ever known and take the risk of making a fool out of yourself,” Dean laughed nervously again, shaking harder when Cas just continued to stare, his hands unmoving at his sides. “This is an engagement ring to be replaced by a wedding band the day we graduate college. So… what I’m… What I’m asking is… Honey, bee mine forever?”_ _ _

__"So what did Papa say?"_ _

__"Well... after I laughed at the corny ‘Honey, bee mine forever’..."_ _

__Dean and Melissa both jumped at the sound of Cas’ voice. He walked in the room, kissed Dean and then Melissa on top her head, before sitting on the other side of her. Cas smiled at Dean. "I practically yelled yes, and your Dad slipped the ring onto my finger and jumped up and kissed me. To this day I still can't believe he proposed to me at our high school graduation, on stage, in front of a packed auditorium."_ _

__"Well that answers how you met, fell in love, and proposed. Now what was the wedding like?" Dean and Cas both start laughing._ _

__Cas looked at Melissa. "Well, your dad held true to his promise at our high school graduation. The day we graduated college he replaced my engagement ring with a wedding band."_ _

__

___Four years they spent at The University of Kansas. Dean and Cas really enjoyed college; it was a relief finding more people that we're accepting of them. They also saw a lot of other gay couples on campus versus them being the only one at Lawrence High. The best though was that they were roommates the whole four years. Cas joked that first night in their dorm room, telling Dean it would be a trial run on what living together would be like. Four years passed in a blink of an eye and then they were graduating again._ _ _

___Cas with his BSN in nursing would be starting in two weeks he would be starting Lawrence General. Dean with his BASW was hired with the new grad program and would be working in Case Management on the first shift._ _ _

___As soon as graduation was over, Dean grabbed Cas' hand and took off running towards baby. Cas was confused as he climbed into the Impala. "Dean, what's going on? Don't you want to go to the graduation party back at the dorms?" Dean slid in the driver's side, starting baby up, her engine purring to life. He pulled out of the college student parking lot and looked over to Cas huge smile mischievous glint in his eyes._ _ _

___"Nope! I'm not worried about some graduation party back at the dorms. I got somewhere else to be. I have to fulfill a promise that I made four years ago." Cas tilted his head, examining Dean as if trying to figure him out; it has been something that Cas had done ever since high school, that Dean had found utterly adorable._ _ _

___"Dean I don't-" Dean reached over and took Cas' hand intertwining their fingers. "Trust me, Cas."_ _ _

___"But our parents and brothers are back at the graduation, probably wondering what the hell happened to us!" Dean squeezed his hand a little, reassuringly._ _ _

___"Trust. Me. Cas."_ _ _

___Cas just sighed and shook his head. "Always, Dean."_ _ _

___The rest of the ride was silent with Cas contemplating where the hell Dean was taking him, and Dean excited as hell about what tonight had in store._ _ _

___Cas' eyes widened as they pulled into the airport. "Dean?" Dean grinned and hopped out of the Impala, popping baby's trunk. Cas sat there for a minute in shock. They were at the airport... They were flying somewhere? But that can't be right... Dean was scared as fuck to fly. A knock on his window brought Cas out of his thoughts. Dean was standing there smiling at him, motioning him to come on._ _ _

___Cas stepped out of the car, Dean locking her up. Cas immediately noticed a suitcase in each of Dean's hands. "Okay Dean, really, what's going on?" Dean just handed Cas his suitcase and took his free hand. Not saying a word, he led them into the airport._ _ _

___As soon as they were in the airport well enough to really look around, Cas noticed them first. There stood their parents, beside both their brothers who held a suitcase of their own in their hands, huge smiles on all of their faces. Cas stopped and stood there in shock, Dean had to pull on his hand a little to get him to start walking again._ _ _

___"Congrats baby bro! All graduated and grown up." Gabe squeezed Cas. Chuck and Becky gave Cas a hug, Becky giving him a kiss on the forehead and telling him how proud they are of him. Dean's little brother and parents showed him the same kind of attention. Then they switched, Mary and John remarking how proud they were of Cas, Chuck and Becky doing the same to Dean._ _ _

___"The three o'clock flight from Kansas to Las Vegas will be boarding in twenty minutes." Sounded throughout the intercoms around the airport. Dean smiled and clapped Cas on our shoulder looking at Cas, Gabe and Sam._ _ _

___"Well, that's our flight boys." Cas looked bewildered._ _ _

___"Vegas? Las Vegas. Why are the four of us going to Vegas?" Dean set his suitcase down, Cas doing the same, and Dean took Cas' hands._ _ _

___"Think back to our high school graduation, what did I promise you on stage that day?" Cas contemplated for a minute before a huge smile broke out across his face. Cas began to twist his engagement ring._ _ _

___"You promised to replace this," Cas looked down to the ring on his finger, "with a wedding band the day we graduated college." Dean kissed the ring on Cas' hand._ _ _

___"Because, when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with a person, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible." Dean kissed Cas on the lips whispering against them, "And the rest of our life starts tonight."_ _ _

___They said goodbye to their parents and went to board the plane with Gabe singing 'Viva Las Vegas' the whole time._ _ _

___The plane ride went well; Cas had his ways of keeping Dean's mind off things. When they landed and exited the plane, Dean saw a sign being held by one of the chauffeurs and busted out laughing. 'Mr. Winchester & Soon to be Mr. Winchester. Plus AWESOME Brothers.' Dean and Cas looked at Gabe; he just shrugged._ _ _

___"We are riding in style tonight! Come on let's check into the hotel, rent some tuxes, get two wedding bands, get you lovebirds hitched, and party our asses off!"_ _ _

___The Limo was top of the line had a bar, various snacks, and a huge sunroof that all four of them could fit through at once. Once in the limo, Gabe turned to Sam and handed him something. Sam looked at it and his eyes widened before he smiled and laughed. "Oh hell yes!!"_ _ _

___Dean stared at them both. "Is that what I think it is?"_ _ _

___"Well, if you were thinking Fake ID Dean-o, then you would be correct. If not, the only partying or gambling Mr. eighteen year-old would be doing would be at the arcade. Besides, the moose should pass as twenty-one no problem. Hell, he's bigger than all of us.” Dean got a stern look on his face and Sam sighed, just about ready to hand it over to Dean, but then Dean burst out laughing._ _ _

___"Only you Gabe. But thanks man, now Sammy won't miss a moment of our Vegas Wedding." Dean smiled at Cas._ _ _

___Gabe grabbed a bottle of champagne and four glasses. "Alright! Let's drink to Cassie and Dean-o." Gabe popped the cork and filled the glasses. "Seven years and you two are still grossly in love. I had no doubt that this day would come." They clinked glasses and drink. Sam cleared his throat._ _ _

___"To finally getting a cool brother."_ _ _

___Cas laughed at the incredulous look on Dean's face._ _ _

___"I'll drink to that." Came Gabe's reply, now it was time for Cas to get an incredulous look._ _ _

___They pulled up at the MGM Grand and exited the limo, Gabe telling the driver to park as they would be ready to go again soon. They checked into the suite that Gabe had insisted on renting -- he had graduated Culinary School and opened a bakery two years back and it was doing really, really well--the two story, Skyline Terrace Suite. It was unreal. It was high above The Strip with incredible views that lasted for miles. There was a cozy sectional sofa, dining area, and plenty of room to take in the skyline vistas. Inside, the suite had vaulted ceilings, spacious living, dining and entertainment areas, and an upstairs master bedroom and bath._ _ _

___Gabe and Sam left there stuff downstairs, letting Dean and Cas take the upstairs master bedroom and bath with a jacuzzi. They all put their suitcases in their rooms and took off again._ _ _

___First they went to rent tuxes, Dean and Cas going with standard black and white tuxes with bow ties. Sam and Gabe went with charcoal tuxes with bow ties. Cas insisted they all wear a red rose in their breast pocket. Then they went to a ring shop. Dean chose a titanium wedding band with a row of sapphires on it, Cas chose one that was also titanium but had a pattern on it that looked like a honeycomb. They were all dressed up and had the rings. Now, they had to find the perfect chapel._ _ _

___They drove up and down the strip, passing chapel after chapel for one reason or another. The couple was determined they would know the place when they saw it. 'Honey's Little White Wedding Chapel. Twenty-four hour drive-up Wedding window’._ _ _

___"There!" Dean and Cas yelled at the same time, then they looked at each other and smiled. They both knew that was it. That was the place they wanted to exchange their vows. Gabe informed the driver where to turn and paid him extra to get out and take pictures._ _ _

___They drove up to wedding window and parked. The driver got out to take the pictures: Dean, Cas, Gabe and Sam standing through the sunroof; Gabe at Cas' side, Sam at Dean’s. The guy that married them was dressed like a bee which Dean, and especially Cas, got a huge kick out of._ _ _

___"Do you want to say your own vows?"_ _ _

___"Yes." Dean smiled and took Cas' hand, turning his body towards him. "I fell in love with you the moment I looked into those blue eyes. You were my first everything, Cas. Boyfriend, kiss, date, and lover. I want to share everything with you, both good and bad. You're the love of my life, Castiel Novak." Dean removed Cas' engagement ring put it in his pocket and replaced it with the wedding band as he smiled and said, “I'm going to fulfill that promise now. I love you."_ _ _

___"Dean, you were also all my firsts and I could not imagine any of those memories being with anyone but you. You, Dean Winchester, are my everything. I'm so glad that honey bee distracted me our first day of high school because I ran straight into the best thing to ever happen to me." Cas slid Dean’s wedding band on his finger and whispered, "Honey I'm honored to bee yours forever... I love you."_ _ _

___"I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss your husband." Dean and Cas locked lips while Sam and Gabe threw rainbow sprinkles up in the air landing on them all. Gabe had insisted on throwing sprinkles, claiming they would make the pictures more colorful. They took so many pictures at the wedding window, laughing and elated the entire time that even the guy that married them came out and climbed on the top of the limo. Dean and Cas climbed out of the sun roof and sat on the roof, the guy that married them in between them. They got their marriage certificate and thanked the people at 'Honey's Little White Wedding Chapel' and then they partied their way down the strip. Dean and Cas wanted to call it a night at 3AM but Gabe and Sam decided to gamble a while longer before going back to the room._ _ _

___Cas was going through his suitcase to get out a pair of pajamas when he pushed a pair of jeans aside and noticed their photo album. Cas grabbed it and walked to the bathroom door where Dean was inside brushing his teeth. "Dean, why did you pack our album?"_ _ _

___"Well, we are going to be here five days and I know you like putting the pictures in as soon as you can if it's a special occasion, and I deem this occasion pretty damn special. I thought you would want to put our wedding pictures in it. I figured I would take you tomorrow and let you get them developed if you want?" Cas smiled so bright._ _ _

___"You're the best husband." Cas took the album and set down with it on the bed Dean joining him. They looked through it together, reliving their time in high school and college, reliving their love story. When they finished looking through it, Cas shut it and grabbed the sharpie on the desk and wrote across the front of the album in fancy script 'The Greatest Love Story of all Time.'_ _ _

___"Now it's perfect," Cas smiled at Dean and set the album on the bedside table. "I can't wait to put our wedding pictures in it.” Cas scooted closer to Dean and wrapped his arms around him. "Dean Winchester, make love to your husband until the sun comes up." Dean hummed against Cas' lips laying them both back on the bed._ _ _

___"Gladly, Castiel Winchester."_ _ _

__"I can't believe you guys did something so spur of the moment. As soon as you graduated, you fled to the airport and just flew to Vegas and were married by that night? I can't believe you and Papa got married at a wedding window in Vegas! That's crazy... and oddly romantic."_ _

__Melissa flipped open the photo album and on the very first page was a picture of Dean with his arm around Cas on the steps leading up to Lawrence High, the one her dad said was taken the day they met._ _

__She continued flipping through the pages; Dean and Cas telling her stories behind certain pictures. There were pictures of Dean and Cas lying in Grandma Becky's garden, a variety of them kissing at different places at school--by the lockers and under the bleachers, just to name a few. They told her how Charlie would take pictures of them kissing because they were, and they quote, 'too cute.'_ _

__There were a bunch of pictures taken at a football game with Dean, Cas, and Charlie wrapped up in a blanket, faces red from the cold. A few of them were Dean and Cas cuddled together, holding cups of coffee._ _

__Melissa had seen the pictures of Cas' sixteenth birthday party, the one where Dean had given Cas the glass preserved rose. One picture showed the absolute joy of Cas' face when he saw the gift, the next picture was Cas laying a huge kiss on Dean. To which Melissa good naturedly 'ewwed'._ _

__The album also held photos from the day Dean got his license and Grandpa John gave him his 67' black Chevy Impala, which Dean named baby. "You look so happy in these pictures Dad, you too Papa."_ _

__Dean cleared his throat. "Yeah, well, Grandpa gave me baby. I was really happy." Dean smiled at Cas, Cas looking back to the book the tips of his ears turning red. Melissa then noticed most of the pics were taken from the Impala's back seat._ _

__"Oh Dad! Papa! This is the day Papas note referred to isn't it? You know what, never mind, don't wanna know." She shuddered and flipped the page. Dean and Cas turned a little red and were grateful not to answer._ _

__She made it through their high school years, laughing and listening to her Dad and Papa's stories. She saw their graduation photos; both of them together, Cas giving his speech, Dean down on one knee with the ring held out to Cas, and then one of them kissing after Cas said 'Yes'._ _

__The majority of their college photos were taken at parties. Melissa couldn't believe her parents were 'party animals' back in college... She was in tears from numerous pictures of their college years. Her favorite was a Halloween party which showed Papa had dressed up as a nurse-- a 'female' nurse-- and Dean dressed up as a nerd._ _

__"What? I'm not a nerd! I'm a Case Manager."_ _

__Melissa snorted, "Same thing, and Papa! Nice legs! You should show those off more often." Melissa giggled, Cas groaned._ _

__"Glad you’re having a good laugh sweetie. Now let's move on past the college years." Cas flipped the page. There was only one picture of Dean and Cas at their college graduation: A picture of them in their cap and gown standing by their favorite tree. They spent many nice evenings setting under it studying._ _

__Next came the wedding photos. Melissa smiled and laughed at them. She couldn't choose just one and instead her favorites were the one of Dean and Cas sitting on the limo with their legs inside the sunroof and the bee man that married them sitting between them, holding up their marriage certificate and a picture of Dean and Cas at a bakery feeding each other cake. Then the one of her parents and uncles standing through the sunroof, and the one where Cas and Dean kissed with the rainbow sprinkles falling around them. Uncle Gabe was right, it made a colorful picture._ _

__She looked at pictures of their first apartment. They took so many the day they moved in. It was a one bedroom and their very first home and it was perfect to them._ _

__There were also pictures of their very first day at Lawrence General. They took some of each other before going in that morning. Then when they got there they asked someone to take a picture of them by the entrance that said 'Lawrence General'._ _

__Soon after that came pictures of them moving into their house, the one they live in now. It showed pictures of their first Thanksgiving and Christmas; there were so many pictures of her family in the Thanksgiving and Christmas pictures: Grandma Becky, Grandpa Chuck, Grandma Mary, Grandpa John, Uncle Gabe and Uncle Sam. She couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. She had the best family._ _

__The last two pages made her tear up. It was Cas and Dean at the hospital with her when she was a newborn. Plus, pictures in front of their house. Cas was holding her and Dean was holding Cas, with pink balloons and a banner behind them that said 'It's a girl! Welcome home Melissa'. She ran her fingers across the pictures and Cas put his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "That was the happiest day of your Dad's and my life. We had never been happier than the day that Sam called us and told us that he knew the young woman that was willing to let us adopt her child."_ _

__"Your Papa and I love you so much Melissa. We wanted a family and you gave us that."_ _

__"I love you Dad, I love you Papa." She hugged both Dean and Cas. She picked up the open wooden box on the floor that held Cas' engagement ring. "If I promise to be really careful with it, can I bring the ring to class when I read my report?" Melissa asked fiddling with the ring the whole time. She slipped it on her thumb. "Oh cool! Look, it fits my thumb." She looked at the ring. "It's a very pretty ring Papa, kudos Dad on picking it out."_ _

__"Sure, sweetie. I don't mind if you take it to class," Cas said as he took his daughter's hand, running his thumb over the ring. "In fact, why don't you keep it? It looks really good on you."_ _

__"It really does Melissa," Dean added smiling at his daughter, then his husband._ _

__"Papa, I can't. I know how much this ring has means to you."_ _

__"I want you to have it. I want you to have a piece of our love story."_ _

__Melissa smiled. "You two really did have a 'Epic Romance'. I hope I find a love like yours one day... and I will never take this ring off. Every time I look at it I will think of today and how much I enjoyed hearing your guys’ stories. About how much you two love each other and me, and how thankful I am for that honey bee that distracted Papa the day you met. I just couldn't imagine anyone but you guys being my parents and I wouldn't want to." Melissa took both her fathers in her arms hugging them._ _

__The doorbell ringing broke them apart. "Oh. That's Ashley."_ _

__"You go get the door sweetie and we will pick this stuff up and put it back," Cas said, gathering their treasures and putting them back into the memory box._ _

__"You girls look through the pizza menus and order whatever you guys want. Just get me and Papa a-"_ _

__"Extra-large meat lovers, got you covered Dad," Melissa yelled while bouncing down the stairs to answer the door._ _

__Cas and Dean picked up all their things, Cas setting the wooden ring box on Melissa desk for 'her' ring. They set the box and photo album on their bed, then headed down stairs to see if the girls had ordered the food yet. They both were starved._ _

__After dinner the girls went to Melissa's room to do whatever girls do when they have sleepovers... Talk about boys or whatever? Cas and Dean had no idea. They cuddled up on the couch and watched the episodes of _Game of Thrones_ they had saved on their DVR along with their other shows they hadn't watched yet. _ _

__After they were caught up on their shows they headed up to their room. As soon as they entered, they saw the memory box on the bed and smiled at each other._ _

__One hour later and they were giggling, Dean was in tears as Cas was reading his love notes out loud and was turning red; some of the stuff he wrote was embarrassing him. He had definitely been the typical horny teenager. They looked at the photos Dean had snatched from Melissa's hands. They had been taken after a college party. It was them in numerous sexual positions from start to messy finish._ _

__"These pictures are so hot Cas, look how you open up for me." Cas gathered the notes and dropped them in the memory box, setting it off the bed. He slid closer to Dean, looking at the pictures too. "Mmmm and you're still this flexible." Dean wiggled his eyebrows at his husband. Cas snatched the photos putting them back into the envelope and tossed it into the memory box._ _

__"No need to look at those when you can have the real thing."_ _

__Cas pushed Dean down on the bed and straddled him. Cas leaned down and took his husband's lips. The kisses got heated and soon they were rutting against one another like a couple of teenagers. Cas grinded his ass down against Dean's crotch, Dean arched up gripping Cas' hips. They both moaned m a little too loud, and shushed each other giggling. "Mmm, Cas, as much as I'm loving this teenage make out session, I would really love to make love to my husband."_ _

__Cas was naked in a blink of an eye. He laid on the bed and spread his legs while he stroked his cock. Dean tossed Cas the lube and began to strip himself. Cas opened the lube, slicked his fingers up, and spread his legs wide. He worked a finger in and Dean watched as he continued to strip. Soon Dean was naked and lazily stroking his cock while watching Cas fuck himself on three of his fingers as quietly as possible. The bed was beginning to squeak as Cas rode his fingers harder. Dean groaned at the sight. He reached down and removed Cas' fingers, Cas whined in protest. Dean slicked his own fingers up._ _

__"Can't let you have all the fun can I?" Dean said against Cas' throat, nipping lightly as he slipped three fingers easily into Cas' wet hole. They both groaned and Cas started riding Dean's fingers the bed protesting a little more. Dean crooked his fingers and Cas half yelped before biting down on his lip. Dean had found his prostate and was now using that to his advantage. Cas was starting to sweat and shake. Dean removed his fingers, kissing him gently._ _

__"Cas, go turn some music on while I spread the comforter on the floor. The bed is squeaking too much and the music should drown out any delicious noises I have you making." Cas done so then joined Dean on the comforter on the floor. "I feel like I'm in high school again, sneaking around and trying to be quiet." Dean laughed and pushed Cas down._ _

__Dean kissed down Cas' body, sucking marks every so often. He kissed down his chest, abs and groin before taking Cas hot, hard cock in his mouth. Cas couldn't have held back the moan that escaped his lips even if he had wanted to. Dean teased Cas, sucked him the way he knew drove his husband crazy, massaging his shaft with his tongue as he bobbed up and down, running his tongue across the slit, then gently sucking the head. Dean kissed his way down Cas' cock and started eating out his wet sloppy hole. Dean tongue fucked Cas until he was pressing back against Dean's face._ _

__"Can't take no more, please Dean, fuck me." Dean slicked up his cock and pressed it against Cas hole._ _

__"You want me babe?"_ _

__"Yes Dean, want you bad." Dean pushed in slowly, both men making a guttural groan. As soon as Dean bottomed out, Cas wrapped his legs around Dean and gyrates his hips. The sensation and tight heat overwhelming to Dean. He grabbed Cas' hips and stilled him for a second so he didn't come right then and there like he had a few times in high school._ _

__After a minute Dean was ready to move; his thrusts were slow and languid. Dean jacked Cas' cock at the same pace as his hips. Cas wiggled, whimpered, moaned, and writhed under Dean as he continued his tortuously slow pace. "Love watching you fall apart under me," Dean panted out, moaning. Cas arched his back as Dean hit his prostate._ _

__"Oh God, Dean. I'm so close," Cas groaned._ _

__"Mmm… Me too babe." Dean sped up his thrusts and his hand on Cas' cock. Cas was first to reach his peak. Dean ground against his prostate while he rubbed the head of Cas' cock with his thumb, causing Cas to spurt his release all over his stomach and Dean's hand. Dean grabbed Cas' hips and thrust into him hard and fast until his cock was pulsing his hot come deep inside his husband's tight heat._ _

__They laid on the floor on the comforter looking up at the ceiling, catching their breath while listening to the Led Zeppelin CD playing. Cas looked over to Dean. "You don't think we were too loud do you?" Dean pulled Cas in kissing him on the head._ _

__"No babe, ‘course not. We moved to the floor to stop the bed squeaking and turned the music on so that hid any noises we made."_ _

__Little did Dean and Cas know that their daughter was in her room practicing 'the talk' she was going to have with her parents tomorrow. Ashley and her had heard everything. Ashley laughed about it and Melissa informed her it wouldn’t be funny if it was her parents, to which Ashley shuddered and agreed. And if Dean and Cas though they were being slick by turning on the music and moving to the floor? They weren't. Melissa and Ashley could still hear them moaning over the music, and they traded the squeaking of the bed for thumping on the floor._ _

__Dean and Cas made their bed back up and climbed in, cuddling up. Cas laid on Dean's chest, Dean's fingers carding through Cas' hair. "Cas?" Cas looked into Dean's eyes. "Honey... I'm so glad you are going to bee mine forever."_ _

__Cas rolled his eyes and got a mischievous glint in his eyes. "You want to go lay in the garden and watch the sun come up?"_ _

__Dean looked at the clock and was shocked, they had been up all night going through their memories and making love._ _

__Dean laughed. "It's been years since we have done that Cas." Cas grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him up._ _

__"Well then it's long overdue."_ _

__They got their pajamas on and quietly make their way down stairs and outside. They laid in the garden in the middle of the rose bushes and watched as the sun began to rise, side by side, their heads touching. The sunlight sweep across the garden illuminating it._ _

__"Beautiful," Cas smiled_ _

__"It is isn't it?" Then Cas turned to Dean to see that he was not watching the sunrise but him. Cas blushed a little and giggled._ _

__"Shut up and kiss me, Dean Winchester, you big sap."_ _

__"Gladly, Castiel Winchester."_ _

__Dean captured his husband's lips and pulled Cas on top of him, deepening the kiss while the sun begins to warm the garden._ _

__The End_ _


End file.
